The LoudVerse: Guide to the LoudVerse Spire
by FrostbiteFear
Summary: Welcome to the LoudVerse! I will be your guide to all of the many universes in this Spire full of Adventure. Here i will declassify a Universe with a brief summary before i begin the Adventure. Keep updated with the many worlds of the LoudVerse! (This is all dedicated to the stories that will be written soon, follow this to receive follow ups on new stories from the LoudVerse!)
1. Journey to the LoudVerse Spire

The LoudVerse:

 _ **INTRODUCTION TO**_

 _ **THE LOUDVERSE SPIRE**_

.

.

.

Welcome readers to The Loudverse! I am FrostbiteFear, I am the Spectator of the LoudVerse. I bring you here today to show you a new way to learn all about the many worlds from "The Loud House". In this spire known as the Loudverse, there are many worlds that await discovery. Have you heard of the universe where the Loud Family are outlaws of the wild west? What about the universe where Lincoln is a knight of the Loud Table? Or how about the universe where Lincoln Loud turns out to be an imaginary friend to the Loud sisters? Yes as dark as that sounded, it is a world within the spire.

I have made many discoveries upon my journey through the LoudVerse and i wish to share my discoveries with all of you readers out there. Now before i start with the first world, i'd like to share some information that i believe all of you should know about this particular Spire.

Now of my many journeys to these worlds i have discovered the many differences and similarities between these worlds. One thing that they all have in common is that all of the Loud siblings make an appearance. Why have i used the term "Loud Siblings" rather than Sisters? Well as you my all know both the Loud sisters and the Loud brothers have made many appearances in such worlds. In some worlds it is only the Loud Brothers while some only have the Loud sisters. In some instances it it both the Loud brothers and the Loud sisters. How? you may ask, well it is just how it is.

The LoudVerse is put together by the four primary worlds:

\- The Loud House: One boy, Ten girls

\- The Loud House: One girl, Ten boys

\- The Loud House: Eleven girls

\- The Loud House: Eleven boys

These four universes are the strings holding together the Spire as a whole. The way these four universes were made were all thanks to one particular universe; One Boy and Ten Girls. During such actions in this universe has created a parallel universe all thanks to one boy with white hair. After his misadventure in such event he had created the third world in the Spire, in this case you should all know which one that is. Now many of you ask, what is the second world? The second world had been created on its own to mirror the first world.

Now while the third world was created what many don't know is that the fourth world would end up being born at the same time as the third world was created. While the white haired boy made his way to the third world from the first, the white haired girl from the second world created a journey into the fourth, thus creating the fourth world in the spire.

When these four had formed, many events and actions within their respective worlds had spawned multiple universes afterwards, creating the many worlds of the LoudVerse. Events such as "No Such Luck", Brawl in the Family" and many more had created many worlds with many possibilities to how the event would've turned out.

There are many possibilities within these worlds, some being bright and the others being dark. By that i mean its either happy or dark.

The tone of the universes are subjected by five classes;

Class **A** : A very happy universe where it is kid friendly.

Class **B** : A happy universe, but has minor violence.

Class **C** : A Mutual universe that contains both Happy and Dark themes.

Class **D** : A dark universe that contains little to mild violence.

Class **E** : A very dark universe that contains extreme violence that is not kid friendly.

These classes dictate which worlds are which. An example of a happy universe would be the four primary universes, though it may contain some to very little violence. An example of a dark universe would be a world where The Loud Family are a satanic cult using their friendly and happy nature to lure in innocent victims and murder them to use their blood and organs for their weekly rituals.

As i take you into the many worlds of the LoudVerse, i will indicate which class they belong to as well as a small summary of what the world is about.

One thing i should also mention is that there will be characters that are not seen within the primary universes, or in this case as you people classify it as; OC Characters. These characters will play a key into each story in a unique way. Some of you may enjoy these characters while the rest may come to dislike them. To your own perspective i guess.

This story archive will be dedicated to give you folks previews of upcoming showings of a world in the LoudVerse. If you would like to be updated on declassified information on these worlds, you folks know what to do. As a spectator i will do my best to give in time to show everyone the many worlds in the LoudVerse. So please keep patience as i plan to at least keep active. I have so many worlds to show you all.

Another thing you readers shall know is that my journey and discovery in the LoudVerse is far from over. With new worlds being created almost instantly, it's hard to keep up with every universe. As the LoudVerse spire grows, so does the adventure.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Hey everyone, i will be dedicating this story to make small previews of upcoming LoudVerse story projects i have in mind. As i somewhat mentioned before, since i have a busy schedule (What with work and going back to college here in NYC) I will tend to be busy, but i hope to be as active as i can. I have started to write stories over the sister site: Fictionpress, so i will try my very best to keep the LoudVerse updated and actually begin my first story. I have about 10 stories in mind which i will add into The LoudVerse so i will have a lot of work to do. But don't worry! By this week i should be starting the first story of the Spire. Stay Tuned!**_


	2. Stranger Louds

The Loudverse:

 **STRANGER LOUDS**

.

.

.

Welcome everyone to our first preview of our journey into the LoudVerse spire, sorry it took a while i sorta lost track when one of my partners in my expedition had found another universe in the Spire, to which he calls **Loud Gravity**. That and i had a little yet interesting encounter with a certain Lincoln who happened to be a guardian of the multiverse hehehe, but onward to our first step of the journey!

Stranger Louds, as i'd like to call it, is a universe scientifically known a Earth 1986 where the Loud House takes place in the mid 1980s in Royal Woods, Michigan. As many of you are familiar with a certain show, this is a different take on Stranger Things. Different as in new characters, story arcs and much more. This story takes place in Royal Woods, Michigan rather than Hawkins, Indiana. The Louds in this world also contain both the Loud sisters and the Loud brothers. Lincoln in this world is the only boy in his family, the brothers are in no way related to Lincoln Loud in this world so it's safe to say that they will have an interesting place in this story.

This universe was created from it's sister universe which happens to be the 1980s AU in the spire. Difference between the two is that certain characters are different and one of them happens to be a horror genre. I will get up to the 1980s AU some other time so for now we will cover Stranger Louds.

When i first journeyed into this universe, i found it typically interesting to say the most. At first i thought i was watching the 1980s AU until i realized certain characters were missing or were completely different than their 1980s counterpart. I met up with Lincoln Loud and found out that he doesn't know certain people that his 1980s counterpart knows. I decided to take a little adventure around town and also realized many things were entirely different. From that point on i have realized i have discovered a new universe in the spire.

In the Stranger Louds universe every character has a distinct look that in a way that mirrors their 1980s AU counterparts. For the sake of reveals and all that crap, i'll only describe one Loud family we all know and love.

 _ **The Loud Family:**_

 _ **Lynn Loud Sr : 44 year old Lynn Loud Sr both a father to 11 kids and husband to Rita Loud, is a proud father and chef to a Hawaiian themed cafe which is relevantly new in Royal Woods. He wears his green sweater along with a beige sweater vest to keep himself cozy. He always wears Khakis and brown loafers. He sports glasses that were worn by many adults in the 1980s. His balding curly hair is the same as it is in almost every universe which is one of the many similarities his counterparts have. (with the exception of his female counterpart).**_

 _ **Rita Loud: 42 years old and still looking as young as ever, the blonde woman keeps her hair a bit frizzed up as it was a style back in the 80s. As a dentist assistant and an aspiring novelist, she continues to be the loving mother and Wife to her loved ones. Wearing her typical maroon buttoned up shirt and brown pants as well as black shoes.**_

 _ **Lori Loud: The 17 year old and oldest of the Loud Children Lori Loud has proven to be the bossiest sister around. With her around there's practically no freedom around the house on Fridays. With her ambition to be CEO one day she continues to be the CEO of the Loud children until her wish comes true. Rather than have the typical retro teenager look, she usually sports a buttoned up blue shirt with a brown coat over for the "Bossy" look. Keeping her blonde hair short and makeup in tact. Her beauty has attracted one man whom which she calls her "Boo Boo Bear".**_

 _ **Leni Loud: 16 Years old yet she isn't the brightest tool in the shed, but her sweet personality makes up for it. With a love for fashion and yoga fitness, she tends to keep the retro yoga look with a teal shirt covering her pink fitness suit, spunky fitness shoes and a pair of sunglasses. She may be a boy magnet but she keeps her heart in place for a special someone she hopes to meet one day.**_

 _ **Luna Loud: The 15 year old metal head really goes on to show her love for music. With her long brown messy hair perfect for headbanging, her favorite purple skull shirt and favorite ripped jean jacket while sporting purple and black jeans and black boots, she goes to show that her love for rock goes on to show her rebellious personality. She may be all heavy metal on the outside but when it comes to family she has a heart to show her love for her parents, 9 sisters and her little brother.**_

 _ **Luan Loud: The comedic 14 year old in the family is one of the only girls in the family who followed the 80s teen trend. With her frizzed hair and braces, she goes on to not only show her funny side but to show her cute side as well. Luan's typical attire seems to be a magenta top with a yellow flower along with a yellow skirt and black shoes with yellow socks reaching her shin. Her jokes may be corny at times but her personality and her love of comedy is as golden as the 80s itself.**_

 _ **Lynn Loud Jr: The sporty 13 year old seems to be breaking barriers with the whole "Girls can't play sports" argument. Sporting a white tank top and red shorts while wearing red sweat bands on her wrists and head. With her hair held in a ponytail, her socks pulled high and cleats ready, she's ready to take on any sport that crosses her path. The tomboyish jock always beats her rivals and proves them that girls can too play sports.**_

 _ **Lincoln Loud: Being the only boy in the Loud family really kicks it up a notch. Not having a unique talent like his sisters he still makes it up by being the best brother his sisters could ever have. His long white hair in a mullet, his orange T-shirt and red unbuttoned long sleeve shirt really makes you stand out from the crowd when you're a geek whose into comic books and Dungeons and Dragons. Being the "Man with a plan" also gives off a certain reputation in elementary. But being the middle child in the family can prove to be challenging, but nothing he can't handle.**_

 _ **Lucy Loud: Only 8 years old and the only goth in the family, Lucy goes on to bringing the "Spook" in Spooky. Wearing black attire such as black dresses, black shoes, long black socks. She even wears a black hat as her typical attire. Constantly scaring her family members is her running gag, she isn't easily scared either. Not even the Exorcist scared her when she first saw it. Lucy maybe black on the outside but on the inside her heart is pure for the love of her family.**_

 _ **Lana Loud: The second tomboy in the family is 6 year old Lana Loud. While she may be a it on the rough housing side like her older sister Lynn, she is just as pure for her family. Missing her two front teeth, wearing a red baseball cap backwards, a light blue t shirt and a pink vest as well as blue jeans and Converse sneakers, she shows to be a helpful hand around maintenance. Hoping to be a handyman in the future, she shows to be the complete opposite of her twin sister.**_

 _ **Lola Loud: What does evil look like? Well it comes in a form of 6 year old pageant queen Lola Loud. Known as the tattletale among her siblings, she shows to be a menace to get what she wants. Having her hair up and well brushed while held up in a pink ribbon to match her pink dress with pink slippers. While she may look cute on the outside, she is pure evil on the inside.**_

 _ **Lisa Loud: Child prodigy of the Loud House while only being 4 years old, Lisa Loud goes on to work on science for the better future. Her long brown hair, her multi colored over sized sweater, jeans and brown shoes gives her an oldies vibe whilst showing off her smart side. Although to her human emotions are unnecessary, she still holds great love for her family as does the rest if her sisters.**_

 _ **Lily Loud: Not much can be said for 15 month old infant Lily Loud. Her sprouting blonde hair, her pink bow and her infant shirt and pants makes her look cute, but that doesn't stop the fact that she can be a real mean stink machine. Despite only being a baby, Lily can be as mature enough to understand certain situations that go on around the Loud house which goes on to show that even babies are capable of smarts.**_

Sorry folks but if you want to find out more about who makes an appearance, it's best to keep it in the this is only a preview, this means that the story will be coming shortly in progress. But to give you some treat, i'll provide a little brief summary of Stranger Louds:

* * *

 _ **1986, Royal Woods Michigan; Stranger things have been occurring lately. With the disappearances of many of the town's residents and a creature set loose, a mysterious girl with weird powers meets 11 year old Lincoln Loud and his band of friends in an effort to investigate on the strange disappearances as well as stop the supernatural forces of the Upside Down before they turn Royal Woods into their personal hunting grounds.**_

* * *

Before i end this preview i would also like to note that i will be providing a soundtrack to these stories to make them more cinematic hehehe. Although i had announced this preview, i have made a few more discoveries that id like to share with you before i head on to my planned out journey. But that will be saved for the next time we meet. Now what are we waiting for? We have a long journey ahead of us.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Hey guys, FrostbiteFear here with our first preview of the LoudVerse universe known as Stranger Louds. I came up with this idea when i was watching Stranger Things Season 2 and browsing through some interesting concept on DeviantArt. I would like to say that the appearances of the Loud Siblings were inspired by The Fresh Knight's The Loud House 1980's AU work on her DeviantArt. Go and check out her work, they're really good! For those who somehow didn't catch my reference in the beginning, it was a reference to Thunderstike16's Loud Gravity story. He's a great writer so you folks should check him out. The Lincoln reference in the beginning is a reference to MasterCaster's review lol i found it to be interestingly funny. Stranger Louds should release its first chapter soon, so stay tuned folks! FrostbiteFear out.**_


	3. Grand Theft Loud

The LoudVerse:

 _ **Grand Theft Loud**_

.

.

.

Welcome back ladies and gentlemen! I apologize for my absence, I've been currently doing some spectating over some of the new universes that have spawned as of lately in the spire. BUT I"M BACK!

Over a course of a week the spire has spawned a few more parallel universes that have seemed to catch my eye. One of which i have found to be quite interesting was a universe that i like to call; Grand Theft Loud. In this universe we see many of our favorite characters live the life of criminals in a world that leave them to fight for greed, money and many more. Now i know what most may think. Is this an interpretation of Grand Theft Auto? Yes and No. While it may sound like one this story has no connection with the series whatsoever, but it has many references to the games for the most part.

In this universe we see Lincoln Loud at the age of 24, young adult and new to the outside world. Many events that have occurred in the first universe have not happened at all. As a matter of fact a lot of things are completely different here. In this world Lincoln and Clyde have never met, Lori and Bobby aren't a couple, and Lisa Loud isn't a Loud, she is not related to the Louds and doesn't even know them at all. Shocking isn't it? Well that's just what the spire has in store for us.

The gender bent characters make an appearance here as well but we will save that info for when it is completely necessary to know.

Grand Theft Loud, known as Earth 2987, is a cruel world where the criminal empire of crime, gangs and corruption plays a huge part in society. It is the year 2019 in the town of Royal Woods, Michigan where Lincoln Loud, Age 24, has come to realize that life at home is falling apart to due his parents not meeting the funds to maintain a family of 9. With Lori and Leni having moved away a couple years ago, Luna running away from home at the age of 15, things have been hard for Lynn Sr. and Rita. The bills are increasing as high as the rent itself. They are on the verge of being evicted from home. Lincoln decides to find a way to make money to sustain his family and keep them from living on the streets. He soon meets a figure who convinces him to turn to the life of crime, making a living robbing and killing rivals for money not for himself, but for his parents. But his family come to question what he is really doing to make such money.

Due to the nature of this world, it has been subjected to Class E since it contains murder, Language, the use of alcohol and violence that is not kid friendly.

I will give a brief description of the characters rather than describe how they look, makes things easier for me.

 ** _Lincoln Loud_** \- The only boy in the Loud family had always cared for his family. Having witnessed his sister Luna run away from home left him heartbroken for the few years that would soon have Lori and Leni move away. Upon realizing the debt his parents are in, he desperately looks for an answer to everything. When he meets Ron Anderson, a figure from his past, he soon turns to the life of crime where he robs and kills for money. He manages to keep his family from suffering the reality of debt until his dark secret is revealed to someone he deeply cares about.

 _ **Ron Santiago**_ \- Twin brother to Ronnie Anne, Ron Santiago has lived the life of a criminal making money by doing odd jobs and errands as a hired gun for the infamous street gang of downtown Royal Woods, The Crimson Reapers gang. When he meets up with Lincoln Loud and hears his story, he decides to help him by convincing him to the life of a hired gun for the Reapers as a way to make money.

 ** _Ronnie Anne Santiago_** \- Ex-Girlfriend to Lincoln Loud and a member of RWPD (Royal Woods Police Department) Officer Santiago is sought out to take down The Crimson Reapers responsible for the death of her fiance. Having no clue that her twin brother and her ex lover are involved, her world turns upside down when she gets caught in the middle of everything upon realizing the ugly truth.

 ** _Lisa Vale (Lisa Loud)_** \- Lisa always wanted to do better for the world. Her research and skill in science and technology has helped her gain fame and money both the good way and the bad way. On the outside she is Lisa Marie Vale, genius science and tech wiz with knowledge high enough to surpass both Albert Einstein and Stephan Hawking themselves, but on the inside she is Black Hat Hacker PR0XY, using her high knowledge to rob companies of their money to use for her own desires. Upon meeting Lincoln Loud, her trust for new blood is put to the test when a vigilant hacktivist threatens to expose her dark side in exchange for all of her research and money.

 ** _Lynn Loud_** \- College superstar Lynn Loud is living the athletic dream. Her sports career is branching out to greatness giving her chances to play for huge teams in Baseball, Football and many more. While her new college semester hasn't started yet she decides to pay a visit home to see how her family is doing. She's excited to reunite with her sisters, parents and even her little brother Lincoln whom she missed the most. Having no clue what Lincoln is really doing she continues to seek out answers to his mysterious behavior. She turns to Ronnie Anne who helps her find out what is really going on with Lincoln and Royal Woods itself.

 ** _Luan Loud_** \- Comedian Luan Loud has returned from college after completing her degree in business and entertainment to turn her old comedic business Funny Business Inc. into a growing company. When she receives news of her old rivals trying to overshadow her attempt to make it into the entertainment industry, she finds herself being hunted down by her rivals to prevent her dreams from coming true.

 ** _Lana Loud_** \- 19 year old Lana had managed to become an excellent handy man, or in this case woman, in Royal Woods. She tries to maintain her family's debt by working as a car mechanic for Mech Autos. Her boss Ian McDubble, a member of the Irish street gang "Celtic Bulls", proposes a new job opportunity to have her as a private tuner for his gang's cars to up the ante on a vicious gang war going on in downtown Royal Woods between 3 other Irish street gangs in exchange for bigger profit for her family to use. After accepting the opportunity, she soon finds herself caught in the midst of the gang war.

 ** _Lucy Loud_** \- 21 year old Lucy Loud is on a journey to create a collection of new literature for her college assignment based on her life in the present. She soon finds herself on a mission to uncover Lincoln's mysterious behavior after she meets Lars Lyres (Lars Loud) who witnesses a traumatizing shootout between two men and a group of drug dealers who end up killing his best friend Hokku (Male version of Haiku) in the midst of the violence.

 ** _Lily Loud_** \- 14 year old Lily Loud grew up seeing Lincoln as her hero. With him being there for her and her family she can always count on Lincoln to save the day. Little does she know that her "Hero" is making money in violent acts of robbery and murder.

 ** _Lynn Loud Sr._** \- Patriarch of the Loud family, Lynn is in a vast struggle in debt when pricing in Royal Woods raises, leaving him to seek solace in the bottle of whiskey. Having no answer to the growing debt and the broken relationship with his wife, he begins to drown his sorrows while his son is out there living the life of a criminal to help out the family's struggle.

 ** _Rita Loud_** \- Matriarch of the Loud Family, Rita is breaking apart little by little upon seeing her family fall apart from the struggle of their debt. What she doesn't know is that her only son is out there almost getting killed just so that they can make ends meet. Her relationship with Lynn also seems to fall apart when she learns that he would prefer to spend the day with a bottle of whiskey over his wife whom he had been married to for over 20 years.

As much as i'd like to continue for the rest of the cast that have made an appearance in this world, i'll leave it to the story to continue. This story will be separated into different story arcs considering it has a long story line. Folks before i close i would like to apologize for my absence but i will be coming back more often. Stay tuned for more previews of upcoming stories from the LoudVerse.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Hey guys sorry for the delay of an update, i've been really busy at home and at work lately. I've also been having a tough sleep schedule (shame on me, yeah i know) but i will be a bit more active than usual. I came up with this idea while i was at work doing well you know, my job lol but i was thinking about new story ideas for the loudverse up until i soon started thinking about playing the old grand theft auto games once again. Soon enough i came up with this idea in an attempt to make a long story for the fanfic. Throughout my day at work i came up with the idea for the first story arch involving Lincoln as a criminal. The first idea didn't have enough story so i decided to take more time to think of one. Soon after i came up with the one shown above. I apologize for my absence once again but i will be updating a bit more frequently. In other news i will announce that Stranger Louds will be delayed a it. The story i came up with it so far just isn't working so for now i will put my attention to my other upcoming stories, this being one of them. It's not dead but it will only be delayed. Sorry about that folks. But stay tuned. Sometime next week i should have Chapter 1 of the first story arc for Grand Theft Loud. FrostbiteFear signing out.**_


End file.
